Mobile applications typically include a predetermined number of activities that are designed to interact with a user via a user interface of a mobile device such as a tablet, phone, watch, phablet, eyewear, etc. An activity may include a screen or an operation designed to interact with the user via the user interface of the mobile device. For example, a mobile application typically includes a predetermined number of activities that are designed to cater to user entertainment, implementation of micro tasks such as email, calendar, etc., and facilitation of user navigation (e.g., maps, etc.). Each such mobile application typically includes a first or main activity that may be used to start a new related activity, with the first or main activity being thereby designated as a suspended activity. The operating system (OS) of the mobile device typically pushes the suspended activities on to a back stack, and the OS then pulls out the suspended activities and makes them active when the user re-traces the workflow backwards. If the number of activities in the back stack exceeds a predetermined number of allowed back stack activities, the suspended activities and the application are typically terminated.